


Love is a Game We Deserve to Play Out Loud

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pining, definitely a song fic nbd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rhett is doing it again. Looking at Link like he hung the stars in the sky. Like he's the sunshine on a cloudy day. And Link knows he's staring back, mouth half open like an idiot.In which Link pines and is a coward until he isn't





	Love is a Game We Deserve to Play Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly at work, didn't reread it, and it isn't betad. but here it is! my first ever ao3 fic. If you haven't heard 'kiss the boy' by keiynan lonsdale (title song and what this whole thing is based on), I highly recommend listening.

Rhett is doing it again. Looking at Link like he hung the stars in the sky. Like he's the sunshine on a cloudy day. And Link knows he's staring back, mouth half open like an idiot. 

His heart thumps wildly in the cage of his ribs, begging to be let out to act on the impulses coursing through him. The impulse to reach out and touch, to pull Rhett closer, to kiss him, to crawl inside the cavity of his chest and remain there, safe from the pressures of the outside world. He wants to reach out and run his fingers through Rhett's hair, across the swell of his cheeks, over the seam of his lips. He wants to fit himself on Rhett's lap like a puzzle piece he  _ knows  _ will slot right into place. 

But instead, he just stares, dazed by the affection in Rhett's eyes. He's paralyzed. He's terrified of what people will say, what  _ Rhett  _ will say. (And he's always been the more cowardly of the two, needing Rhett's brazen passion to push him forward.) 

"What?" Rhett laughs, leaning forward. "Why're you starin' at me, bo? Do I got something on my face?" 

_ This is your chance,  _ the little voice in Link's head screams. Rhett's so close… Link can smell the woodsy scent of him, wants to get lost in it. For a moment, he loses himself, leans in just a touch. 

No, he can't. What if Rhett doesn't feel the same way? What if he does something and he loses the most important person in his whole universe. He can't, he can't. 

But oh God above, he  _ wants.  _ He wants to more than he's ever wanted anything in his life. It burns like a fire in his stomach, igniting under his skin at the slightest touch, at the barest glance, when they're alone and Rhett's gaze lingers just a tad too long. Only that fear, that nagging anxiety, keeps the eight inches of space between them. That and the camera pointed at the pair, recording them to send out to millions of viewers. People talk. People have  _ been  _ talking. (“Are you gay?” “Not yet.” That meant something, right? That had to mean something.)

That fear wraps it’s cold fingers around his burning heart. “No, I was just gonna- never mind, it doesn’t matter.” 

Something sparks in him at that, a tiny flame of anger catching light in the shadows of his ribs. It should matter. It  _ does  _ matter. And Link curses every single moment in his life that told him he can’t have this. Rhett is his everything. The roots that ground him, the sunlight that allows him to bloom. The center of his universe since they were five. His first love, before he even knew what that meant.

He loses a chance every time he doesn’t try. 

“Actually,” he says, and Rhett looks at him, surprised by the tight coil of his tone. “On second thought, I think I might.”

He reaches out, bridges the once limitless distance between them, and hauls Rhett to him. The touch burns away the chill of lingering fear and Link feels himself grow bolder. He leans in, up, and seals their mouths together. Just a press of lips at first, firm with determination even as Link’s hands shake. 

The entire room goes still but for a gasp Link thinks might be Stevie’s. Rhett doesn’t move. Panic wells in Link’s chest, drowning out the flickering flame of determination, and he starts pulling away.

He doesn’t put more than an inch between them before Rhett moves faster than someone his size ought to be able to. Large hands wrap around Link’s elbows and pull him back. The kiss this time is a little less chaste, deep and slow. Link makes a startled sound against Rhett’s mouth before going lax, kissing back with fervor. 

One of Rhett’s hands slides from his elbow to his hip and Link’s arms wind around Rhett’s shoulders and he was  _ right.  _ They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle and it has Link sighing happily against Rhett’s lips. 

They pull back after a long moment, foreheads resting together, and Link can’t help but feel complete. This was hit. The thing that’s been missing his whole life. From the expression on Rhett’s face, he’s thinking something similar. 

There’s a choked sound from somewhere off to the side and Stevie’s voice rings out. “We- uh- please tell me we’re going to air that.”

Link laughs, a sound of pure, deep-seated happiness, and looks at Rhett. He sees his own adoration reflected back in his best friend’s green eyes.


End file.
